This invention relates to a portable liquid metering device. In particular it relates to such a device which can be inserted in the neck of a bottle, as for example, a bottle of liquor.
The prior art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,882,086; 3,428,218; 3,688,947; 3,993,218; 3,170,597; 3,257,034, and 3,599,833 and does not describe a commercially satisfactory device.
One object of this invention is to provide a portable liquid metering device which can be inserted on top of a bottle and automatically deliver a predetermined measured amount of liquid in a rapid manner by the simple act of tipping the bottle.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a device which will count and store information relating to the quantities dispensed, which information can be readily obtained at a later time.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such a device which will automatically provide information as to the number of bottles in which the device has been inserted.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow taken together with the appended drawings.